


At One With The Universe

by the_song_of_angry_lads



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_song_of_angry_lads/pseuds/the_song_of_angry_lads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Montparnasse makes good on a request a drunken Jehan made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At One With The Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emiliepond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliepond/gifts).



> For Emilie, I love you x

Montparnasse drove for almost an hour, answering Jehan’s numerous questions with a quirk of his lips that revealed one of his dimples. Jehan realised he was not going to get much out of Montparnasse and stopped asking. The roads got steadily smaller, going from four lanes, to two, to just one dirt track that looked like it had only been driven on once or twice before. Bracken cracked under the tyres, punctuating the small sighs of exasperation Jehan was making. 

“There’s not a body in the boot is there?” Jehan asked, glancing over into the back seat for shovels he knew wouldn’t be there. Montparnasse rolled his eyes.  
“No, Jay, if I were going to bury a body I’d bring Claquesous, he’s got more practice digging graves.” Montparnasse replied, to which Jehan raised an eyebrow. 

Montparnasse cut the engine. “Don’t give me that look, he’s an apprentice at a funeral home. They sometimes send him out to help with the grave digging.”  
Jehan huffed a laugh through his nose and shook his head. “So why have you brought me out here, if it’s not to bury a body? We must be miles away from anything.”  
“Patience, Jaybird, patience.” Montparnasse said, bringing Jehan forward with two fingers under his chin and pressing his lips against his lovers, tasting Jehan’s favourite blend of tea there. 

Montparnasse unclasped his seatbelt and got out of the car, swaggering around to the boot and dragging out the armfuls of pillows and duvets he’d shoved in there. Jehan’s brows creased, his eyes following his lover’s movement. 

At the front of the car once more, Montparnasse dropped the pillows, wafting the Duvet high in the air to get it unfolded before laying it down on the bonnet of his car. He tucked the top of it under the windscreen wipers to keep it in place and began laying the pillows over them, blocking his view of Jehan. 

Jehan stepped out of the car, joining Montparnasse’s side to try and work out what Nass had planned. Montparnasse wrapped an arm around Jehan’s waist, pulling him around and lifting him under the thighs. He carried him to the car and sat him on the bonnet.  
“You remember about a week ago when you came back from one of those meetings and crawled into bed with me, a little bit less than sober?” Montparnasse asked, brushing his lips against Jehan’s temple, the touch so gentle it was hardly there at all. “You remember what you told me?” 

The pieces fell into place in Jehan’s head, and a shiver disappeared at the base of his spine. He remembered. He just didn’t think Montparnasse had been awake to hear him.  
“I want to make love with you under the stars to feel at one with the universe.” Jehan said, a smile lifting his cheeks, where one was pressed against Montparnasse’s.  
“So, can I make love to you, Jehan Prouvaire?” Montparnasse asked, moving his head away to catch Jehan’s eye. Jehan’s cheeks lighted pink as the peonies inked on his forearm. He nodded. 

Montparnasse supported Jehan, laying him back so his legs dangled over the front of the car. He knelt between them, lifting Jehan’s leg and slipping his shoes and socks off. He laid a kiss to his ankle and looked up, unbuttoning Jehan’s jeans and pulling them off. He took care to fold them and lie them on top of the shoes, socks balled inside. Montparnasse kissed up over the downy blonde hairs on Jehan’s legs, stopping at the top of his right thigh and beginning at the top of the left. Montparnasse ventured back down, worshipping Jehan’s long, lean legs with a string of tender kisses. The last one was lain, like a final offering at the shrine of some glorious god, at the bone of Jehan’s opposing ankle. 

Montparnasse stood, his hands sliding over the freckled and inked skin under Jehan’s sweater. He felt unworthy, his own hands scarred and calloused, having caused pain to more people than he could count. But never to Jehan, and never would he cause pain to the sweet poet laying before him. 

He pressed his lips to Jehan’s navel, nuzzling just below it as he pushed the jumper up beyond Jehan’s rosy nipples. Jehan looked up through the layers of leaves to the stars, spattered across the sky far more densely than he’d ever seen nearer the city. His hands stayed roaming, always somewhere between being sunk in Montparnasse’s thick hair, or resting on his shoulder. He could feel the muscles there moving, tensing as his lover held himself up. 

Jehan pulled his hair from the braid it was in, letting it splay across the pillows. He guided his sweater over his head, only pale blue boxer briefs stood in the way of Jehan being completely naked in the wild expanse of nature. Montparnasse pulled back, stripping out of his own layers, his clothes just as neatly folded as Jehan’s had been. He wriggled his toes into the dirt, a bright smile lighting his face. Montparnasse had forgone underwear that morning, with the knowledge of his plan tucked safely away in the front of his mind. 

He bent forwards over Jehan again, the warmth of their bodies a pleasant compliment to the mild summers night. Montparnasse circled his tongue around Jehan’s nipples, blowing on one with a smirk on his lips as it hardened into a soft peak. The other was slow to catch up. He ran his thumb over it, taking the other in his mouth to kiss and suck at. 

Jehan’s mouth remained open, his chest rising and falling with each slow breath. Montparnasse pulled away, only to grab his jacket and find the small bottle of lube and the condoms he’d put in the inside pocket. Montparnasse took Jehan’s hand and kissed it, slipping the condom into his palm.

Montparnasse slicked his fingers and pulled Jehan forwards, wrapping the poet’s legs around his waist and circling Jehan’s entrance with the pad of his index finger. He paused, looking up to Jehan. Jehan nodded once again. Montparnasse slipped his finger in to the first knuckle, pulling out and working it in deeper, only going so far as Jehan could easily take. 

Jehan’s breath hitched when Montparnasse found his prostate, and Nass felt toes curl against his back. His cock began to stiffen at the blossoming look of pleasure on his lover’s face. When Jehan felt relaxed enough to continue, Montparnasse re-slicked his second finger and pushed it in beside the first, taking his time to make sure Jehan was comfortable. 

Jehan’s hand found Montparnasse’s free one and he held it, their fingers interlaced. His thumb rubbed soothing tracks up and down Montparnasse’s. Jehan knew he could use the reassurance. 

The third finger was just as tenderly added as the previous two, and soon Montparnasse held his hand out for the condom. He tore the corner with his teeth and wrinkled his nose at the liquorice smell of the lube inside. He’d never been fond of that smell. His hand broke away from Jehan’s to roll it onto his length, and he wiped that hand on his thigh before taking Jehan’s once again. 

“Ready?” Montparnasse asked, needing absolute certainty before he began.  
“Yes, Montparnasse, I’m ready.” Jehan said, his smile widening. His now free hand came up to Montparnasse’s hair, pulling him closer as Montparnasse nudged at his entrance and finally pushed the tip in. 

Montparnasse’s hand flew to the back of Jehan’s neck, bringing his lover up and pressing their foreheads together as his hips inched forwards, ensuring every small movement was a comfortable one.  
“You mean everything to me.” Montparnasse murmured, his green-grey eyes staring into Jehan’s, close as they were. Jehan tilted his chin forwards and met Montparnasse’s lips in an open kiss, spilling every facet of adoration into his love’s mouth.  
“You can move, Nass.” He whispered, squeezing his hand.

Montparnasse continued to hold Jehan’s neck, cradling his head, even as he broke off and kissed down Jehan’s neck. His hips began pulling back, though he was in no rush for this to be over. 

Jehan held Montparnasse’s head to his neck and looked up to the stars once more, peace settling over him. Something told him that no matter what choices he made in life, he was always meant to be here, with Montparnasse in this very moment. He turned his head and pressed his lips to Montparnasse’s temple, shutting his eyes and hissing through his teeth every time Montparnasse grazed his prostate. 

The boys may tease him for being too vanilla, but Montparnasse couldn’t think of anything that could beat this, this true intimacy. No whips or chains or safewords or hard, rough fucking could ever replace what Jehan and he had, or what it meant when they spent the night together. 

He continued with his slow deep movements, kissing under Jehan’s jaw as the other’s hand played in his hair. He shivered with the attention, nothing quite matched the feel of Jehan around him, under him, enjoying him. 

The soft noises Jehan was making, too far gone now to keep his eyes open and enjoy the stars, were bringing Montparnasse closer. Precum was leaking from his lover’s cock, painting his stomach with the residue of their lovemaking. Montparnasse wanted to bend and clean it, but he knew the memories that would bring to the forefront, and tonight wasn’t a night he wanted ruined with the scars of his past. 

“I’m so close, Nass.” Jehan breathed, a slight whining lilt to his voice, “Come with me, please, come for me.” He pleaded, pouring honey sweet words into Montparnasse’s ear. 

Montparnasse couldn’t ask for more encouragement than that, bringing Jehan forwards for an urgent kiss as he felt his stomach seize, his body contracting in on itself, his cock pulsing as he emptied into the condom. 

Jehan caught the tail end of Montparnasse’s pleasure, gasping aloud. His grip tightened in Montparnasse’s hair and he arched, pressing perfectly to Montparnasse’s contracted form. His seed held between them, Jehan’s smooth stomach pressed to the soft trail of hair that defined Montparnasse’s. 

When Montparnasse was finally able to move once more he eased himself from Jehan, tying the condom off and throwing it over his shoulder. He pulled a corner of the duvet up to wipe Jehan’s stomach, and then his own, before clambering onto the car bonnet. 

Jehan wrapped an arm around Montparnasse’s shoulders and stroked his hair, encouraging him to lay on his chest. 

Orange light, like the softest fire began to filter through the trees. Jehan smiled, kissing the top of Montparnasse’s head.  
“Look, my love,” He said, tilting Montparnasse’s chin to look towards the sky, “Sunrise.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: Littering is bad and do not open condoms with your teeth!)


End file.
